Run Away From Harm, Run Back Into My Arms
by once upon a lie
Summary: Bella and Edward used to be together. Then, Edward cheated on her with her best friend Alice. And Bella's still hurting even after so long - unable to forget, seeing she works with both of them. Now that they're about to get married, how will Bella cope?


Her heels clinked against the floor as she walked in carefully placed steps, a light smile gracing her lush lips, stained a dark red for this occasion. Clad in white, she wore a dress that done a lace bodice with small diamonds placed with perfect precision along the fabric – a magnificent sight. But as the dress flowed down it only began to get more elaborate, the delicate hoop skirt made of lace and silk and numerous other fabrics, Bella Swan was easily the most beautiful bride there ever was. The crowds on either side of her as she walked wore light colors – though she saw no white dresses (something she was glad about) – with an arrangement of pinks and yellows and light green, even a light blue or two. As she reached the ending of the long line, she looked into the Emerald green eyes of the man she was undeniably in love with. Her chocolate brown eyes held a twinkle in them as they stared; encased in each other's gaze, a haze going around them and it was truly perfect. But as she opened her mouth to say 'I do,' she shot up in her bed, a cold sweat dabbling along her face, breathing hitched as she pulled hair away from her eyes, reaching over to turn on her bedside table.

It was just a dream. Another one of those dreams that she had dreaded having, that she denied having on countless occasions. Putting her face in her hands, she groaned, speaking out into the dim light that lit the room in a hazy yellow light. "Why can't I get him out of my head," she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper as she glanced at the clock. Five AM. She didn't need to be up for another hour now, and she regretted waking up to these miraculous dreams that would likely never happen – longing for them to be real. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, shuffling down the halls as she ran her fingers through thick, matted hair. Her clothing was nothing more than her ex-boyfriend's boxers and a loose pajama top. She rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn, walking into the bathroom and flicking on the light as she looked into the mirror with a wish – a wish that she'd be prettier, that she'd look like the translucent, beautiful, confident woman in her dreams. Sliding off her clothes, she tossed them to the hamper in a nonchalant fashion, reaching in and turning the knob that would create the fall of warm water.

Reaching into the cabinet under the sink, Bella pulled out a clean towel and hung it on the towel rack nearest the shower. Stepping into the warm water, a sigh escaped her lips as she felt her muscles unclench beneath the sway of the warm water, a peaceful smile dancing across her lips as she ran slender fingers through her thick brown hair, getting out a couple of tangles in doing it. Grabbing the shampoo bottle, she squeezed out a blob of sweet smelling pastel liquid, rubbing it between her palms and then beginning to lather her hair with the soap – the strong, fruity smell of strawberries overcoming her for a slight moment as she took a half step backward, lost in the mix of steam and strawberries and relaxation. Massaging her scalp with soapy fingers, Bella's eyes slid closed as sleep threatened her. Washing the soap out of her hair with ease, her hair now smooth and lying flat across her back under the cascading water, she then grabbed the soap bar and proceeded to wash the rest of her body until she deemed herself clean. Reaching out and grabbing the towel, she began to dry herself, starting with her long, chocolate brown hair – getting each and every spot of her body dry as could be.

Wrapping the towel around her, she walked back into her bedroom in the two bedroom one bathroom apartment that had bright, happy light blues covering the walls and deep, rich navy blue for carpet. In her room, however, the walls turned to a cream color, with white carpet – and she was probably the one person who could have such a white carpet with not one stain. Leaving her door open, she slid on her bra and panties, and began to work with her hair. Blow drying it to no end and then running her large brush through it, she then proceeded to straighten it and apply her makeup. Now, almost done with getting ready, she huffed at the next challenge in front of her and stood in front of the closet as she heard the cat, Henry, slink it's way in, the bells on it's collar notifying her of his presence. With a tiny smile playing on the corners of her mouth, she did not look away from the closet – eyes taking in each and every note she'd ever made of the pieces of fabric that hung on wire in her not-so-spacious closet.

Pulling out a black dress, sliding on the smooth satin fabric of it. She loved this dress. Reaching just to her knees, it had a V-neck top and quarter sleeves that hung just right on her shoulders. It was perfect. Simply perfect – something she wasn't. And, despite the stupidity of it, Bella Swan regretted every day that she was not the perfect little Alice Cullen that he'd married – her once best friend. Sliding on a pair of silver high heels, she held one foot out for her eyes to judge the shoe. Deeming it okay, she put on the other shoe, and walked to the jewelry box she had, placed precisely in the center of the dresser. Slender fingers grasping onto the pearl necklace she normally saved for parties for work. Putting it on her neck, she admired herself in the mirror – noting she looked generally nice today, though she wished she were prettier. If she were prettier, had only slightly better features then she would could at least hold up to Alice in some way. As if it wasn't enough she was already gorgeous, she was polite, had started a charity to help sick children, and also found herself more at home in the kitchen than anywhere – well, minus the bedroom, as she'd heard countless times (despite her wishes).

Walking down the creaky stairway of her house, her head swam with the memories of the past – things she now passed off as wasted time that she'd never get back though Bella knew that it was by far the best time of her life. Meeting Alice at the young age of seven, instant best friends. It seemed back then like such a natural thing – being friends with her. And then meeting Edward, a naïve teenager who just wanted someone to call her own, someone to hold her hand as she walked down the beach with. That's why she loved Edward – because of those two months where they'd been so passionately in love, been so crazy about each other it seemed it would last forever. Grabbing her keys from the hook by the door and her purse from the counter, Bella locked the door behind her with a smile as happy memories buzzed in her head, coming alive all over again before her very eyes. Sliding into her car, she then caught wind of the one memory she knew would bring her sadness – as thinking of it always did. Her memories instantly flashed to the sight of seeing Edward and Alice practically fornicating in the backseat of his car in the school parking lot. She'd been betrayed, deceived – and by her own best friend, nonetheless.

As she drove on through the streets, time passed quickly, her driving carefully maneuvered as tears began to swell in her eyes, threatening to spill over and stain her cheeks. Luckily, she'd been smart enough to invest in some water-proof makeup. As she drove, the car came to a red light. Drumming her fingers on the steering weal, thrumming along to the melodic beats of her heart – breathing growing heavy as a single tear fell from the corner of her watery eye. Wiping it away with the back of her hand, the light turned to an emerald green – matching the color of Edward's eyes and sending a shooting pain through her heart. Pressing on the gas, she continued her carefully chosen turns to her work. When she pulled up in the driveway, she shut off her engine – and sudden silence flooded the air around her, the comforting clang of her engine no longer there to fill the void of the laughter she used to carry wherever she went. Sighing, she pulled out her keys, tossed them in her purse and stepped out of the car with ease, her shoes clicking on the gravel of the parking lot as she entered the front door, the sweet smell of flowers flooding her nostrils as a confused look crept onto her face. With a brow raised, she looked towards Gianna, the receptionist at the office and she shrugged. Then she saw the large bouquet of roses on Alice Richmond's desk. Alice, her ex-best friend – the one person who she'd confided nearly everything in since kindergarten.

With happy looks, girls from the office crowded around Alice as she held out her hand in amazement, giggles and squeals making their ways out of the tight circle. When Alice turned to face her, her face light up a little more, and she ran towards her with a "Bella!" thrown into the air – barely hearing it before Alice crashed into her with a hug. "Edward proposed!" She squealed, high pitched voice higher than normal. As a lump formed in her throat and she looked shocked at the ring Alice waved in front of her, prattling on as she was dragged into the group. There, was an open bottle of wine and several glasses. And just as she heard the story, she recognized it. An Italian restaurant, a slutty waitress which he boldly ignored, huddled close in an intimate conversation. It was her and Edward's first date recreated near exactly. And just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, she heard it. "And then, he slid a little black box across the table. And when I opened it, he asked the question in that sexy voice of his – Will you marry me?" As squeals filled the air. Giving a sigh, she grabbed the bottle of wine, tipped her head back and poured the sweet liquid into her mouth._ This is gonna be a long day._

**Did you like it? It's been a while for me and fanfiction, and this took longer than I thought it would to complete, haha. xD Well, it's gonna grow probably, though if it doesn't get too many reviews I'll just make it a one-shot. I just don't want to continue a story that no one likes. Tell me if you find any grammar or spelling errors, though I thought I got them all. O_o This was kind of short, but the next chapters will get longer, if there is any next chapters. Oh, I'm not claiming ownership over the characters, they're Steph's all the way. I just like to twist them around and such xD -NICK**


End file.
